Oujisama: Aún me falta mucho
by Biscuit Dreamer
Summary: Reprimir tus emociones no te deja estar en paz. Seguir soñando puede ser dañino si no intentas realizar lo que tanto deseas...... ¿como sabrás si algo bueno puedes conseguir? SakuRyo one side [One Shot]


**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Oujisama ( "The Prince of Tennis") es una obra creada en su totalidad por Konomi Takeshi. Con todo el respeto que se merece esta historia, hago uso de sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Si yo fuera Konomi-sensei, me habría demandado por hacer uso de una historia y personajes que no son míos xD 

**Notas: **Hi! Este es el primer fic de PoT que publico (y en general, el primer fic que publico de lo que sea). Nació magicamente de la nada y en solo unas cuantas horas. La historia es muy corta, pero me emocioné mucho mientras la escribía. Solo es un relato basado en hechos del episodio 24, por lo tanto, pueden haber spoilers, aunque creo que son mínimos.

**

* * *

**

**Oujisama: "Aún me falta mucho"**

-¿Eh¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?- preguntó algo inquieta la niña de trenzas.

- Quiero ponerte a prueba- respondió el chico de la gorra con la "R"- Evaluaré el nivel de tu tenis.

- Ah, bueno, mi…. mi entrenadora me felicitó,dice que estoy en forma y que realizo muy bien cada uno de los ejercicios- la chica intentaba convencerse de sus palabras, aquello que decía era cierto, la entrenadora del club de tenis femenino estaba gratamente sorprendida con las habilidades de la novata Ryuzaki Sakuno, aunque no era algo de extrañar siendo que ella es la nieta de Ryuzaki Sumire, la gran entrenadora del club de tenis masculino. A pesar de eso, Sakuno no se tenía confianza, mucho menos estando frente a Echizen Ryoma, todo un genio del tenis (no por nada lo apodaban "Oujisama") que se disponía ahora a evaluarla.

- Así que tu entrenadora te ha felicitado… - dijo Ryoma intentando sonar amable, aún así le era difícil esconder su usual arrogancia en aquellas agradables palabras- Pues bien, veremos que tan en forma estás- y diciendo esto se preparó para realizar un saque.

Sakuno se sentía completamente inmovilizada, los nervios le impedían moverse con la seguridad con que lo hacía cuando estaba entrenando en la escuela.

- ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Vamos Sakuno, confía en tus habilidades- pensó.

Los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, tanto, que pensó que su pecho estallaría. Aunque en su mente no era algo completamente claro, era un hecho que los nervios que le provocaban ser puesta a prueba por el talentoso novato de la selección de tennis de Seigaku, se estaban mezclando con los nervios de estar a solas, frente a frente, a punto de jugar un partido, con el chico a quien secretamente amaba. Si continuaba ocultando todas estas emociones en lo más profundo de su corazón, enloquecería. Nuevamente recordó a su amiga Tomoka y volvió a desear ser como ella, que nada calla y todo exterioriza.

- Volveré a armarme de valor, esta vez seré más directa- pensó.Ya no le importaba como fuese a reaccionar Ryoma, el querer seguir el ejemplo de actitud que da Tomoka, no le permitía tener miedo a la reacción que "Ryoma- sama" podría llegar a tener. Reunió todo el valor que pudo, respiró profundo y……

- Muy bien, ahí va- dijo Ryoma, mientras realizaba el saque.

Sakuno había tardado demasiado en animarse a hablar, tendría que asumir jugar con Ryoma estando así de emocionada como estaba…… ¿o mejor no?

Notó que Ryoma había realizado un saque sencillo, y pudo comprender que después de todo, el estaba siendo considerado con ella.

- Ryoma no quiere hacerme sentir incómoda- pensó Sakuno, y en su mente, sonrió. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido antes de aquel momento, la actitud que estaba teniendo Ryoma la hizo sentirse más segura. Ahora estaba llena de confianza y decidida a decírselo. ¿Acaso algo realmente malo podría suceder? En el peor de los casos terminaría bebiendo nuevamente una "Ponta" de cereza, después de haber regresado de una maratón de llanto.

Pensó en su amiga Tomoka, recordó el consejo que sutilmente le había dado el señor del local en donde había arreglado el encordado de su raqueta, respiró profundamente………

_Si, ya podía imaginarse diciéndoselo: "Ryoma, yo que"………_

………nuevamente se llenó de valor………

………"_Ryoma, yo quería decirte que"………_

……… abrió sus labios………

………"_que tú"………_

……… preparó su voz………

………"_que tú me"………_

………se dispuso a hablar………

………"_tú me gus"………_

- Aún te falta mucho- Ryoma fue tajante.

Sakuno lo miró en silencio, sorprendida. Violentamente había sido rescatada de sus pensamientos al haber escuchado aquella frase que parecía ser una respuesta a su declaración.

Miró al suelo y vio rodar algo amarillo bajo sus pies, era una pelota de tenis. Comprendió que mientras pensaba en todo eso, había actuado sin control en su cuerpo, y que al momento de devolver el saque de Ryoma, había fracasado.

- ¿Era cierto que tu entrenadora te había felicitado por encontrarte en forma?- preguntó Ryoma.

Sakuno, avergonzada, guardó silencio. Había hecho el ridículo. Pero a pesar de sentirse como una estúpida, suspiró aliviada. Aquella respuesta recibida no era en réplica a su "imaginaria declaración". A pesar de lo mordaz de la frase, no le molestó. Solo había sido criticada y cuestionada por su pésima actuación en tenis, mas no por sus sentimientos. Con la vista puesta en Ryoma, sonrió tímidamente, y este, en respuesta, movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado para decírselo, y sin "Ponta" ni llanto pensó que el "aún te falta mucho" era lo más apropiado para describir aquel momento que vivía. Aunque…… no por eso es malo, "aún te falta mucho" es esperanzador.

- No me está negando nada, solo me dice que "aún" no es el momento- pensó la chica de trenzas, esperanzada, y con el brillo habitando en sus ojos miró con toda la dulzura y timidez del mundo al chico de la gorra con la "R", mientras le regalaba la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios:**

La única intención de esta historia era dar a conocer las emociones de Sakuno en su "primera cita" con Ryoma. (Aunque eso no fué una cita xD) Quedé muy satisfecha y emocionada con el final, a fin de cuentas creo que es muy real, nadie asegura que entre Ryoma y Sakuno ocurrirá algo algún día, solo es una esperanza que está presente en el corazón de Sakuno. Después de escribir este fic, Sakuno se ganó todo mi cariño.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios acerca de esta historia, es algo muy importante para mi, ya que estoy escribiendo otro fic de PoT (y tengo otro más en mente) y me gustaría saber que errores cometo en mi estilo de narración. Así que acepto críticas constructivas ... y también felicitaciones xD

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
